Engraved Revolvers
by Cylina Nightshade
Summary: Glass shoes are so impractical. 1x2 (A Cinderella-ish AU)
1. Chapter 1

Description: Glass shoes are so impractical. 1x2 (AU)

Rating: M

Stuff: I don't own Gundam Wing

Warnings: Language, Violence, Same-Sex Relationships, Adult Situations (implied lemon), OOC?, Cheesy Fairy Tale Plot

**There are two versions of this story.** This is the edited version. If you would like to read the explicit version, there's a link in my profile.

* * *

Chapter 1

_Duo_

I eyed the open window. "Why, thank you for the invitation. Don't mind if I do." I nimbly climbed the vines to the opening. The family that owned this manor quite often would go on holiday for a week or longer and the poor unknowing housemaid had a tendency to open the window to air the bedrooms and forget it. Then the servants would spend the rest of the time at the pub or other places of leisure. Only returning a day before the family to do a quick spot clean to make it seem like they slaved away the whole time the family was gone. They were lucky this was 'my' neighborhood and I was here for something other than the heirloom china.

I headed to the manor's kitchen, threw a fuel brick into the furnace and lit it, then spent some time going through the pantry. I placed some salted meat, dried vegetables, and a jar of apple slices in honey in my satchel to take with me. I snacked on some nuts I found in a ceramic jar until I felt the furnace had been running long enough, then I headed back up to the manor's second floor.

I made my way down the hallway, discarded garments scattered on the floor behind me. I entered the bathing chamber and smiled. I pulled the leather strap from the end of my braid and ran my fingers through it to start the unraveling process, catching the lockpicks and tossing them on a nearby counter as I strode over to the shower. This manor was the only place I could get a shower, and only when the family was away. It was the only thing saving the family from my robbing them blind. Not even the inn had a shower.

I turned the knobs and luxuriated in the heated water flowing across my body. I then grabbed the bar of soap and whipped up a good lather. It had been far too long since the last time I had been clean; I didn't always have the coin to afford a bath at the inn. So I made sure to make the most of this and scrubbed myself pink. I grabbed one of the glass vials, removed the cork, and brought it up to my nose. _Mmm... lavender._ I poured some of the scented concoction on my palm and began the slow process of massaging it into my hair.

I stayed in the shower until the water ran cold and reluctantly exited. I used the silver hairbrush on my chestnut locks until they shined. I forced myself to place the expensive brush back where I found it. I could trade it for a number of coins, but that's something the family would notice missing and I would lose my access to a warm shower.

I left my hair down and slowly made my way back down the hallway, redressing as I went. I spent some more time in the manor's pantry, making sure there were no goodies I missed on first pass. I closed the air vent on the furnace so the fire would eventually die out. My hair had finally dried enough that it wasn't dripping everywhere so I swiftly plaited it and tied the short piece of leather around the tip. I replaced my picks, flipped the rope of hair over my shoulder, grabbed my satchel, and left through the front door, making sure it locked behind me.

Back on the street, I turned to head to the docks. Many of the shopkeepers and other passersby greeted me as I went. Most suspected what I was (the only ones who truly knew were the ones willing to play the role of fence on occasion), but with the application of a nice smile and a little charm, they all were willing to overlook anything they didn't know for certain. Thus I was met with many wishes of good health and even a request to meet a daughter as I strode down the busy lanes.

At the docks, I gave a quick look up and down the line. I was out of luck. No ships loading or unloading cargo at the time and thus no need for an extra hand, for a fee of course. I took a moment to just admire the many styles of ships. When I was younger I had dreams of getting signed on as an extra deckhand and setting out to sea. Seeing the world and all that. At the time I hadn't understood why so many of the captains turned me down for being "too pretty" or because I was "going to cause trouble". Just because I was lithe, had long hair, and large violet eyes that made many describe me as pretty didn't mean I wasn't able to pull my own weight. And I certainly wasn't the type to start fights.

It wasn't until one captain eyed me up and down, invited me on a "tour of the ship" which really was just a straight path to the captain's cabin and ended with his hand down the back of my pants did I finally understand what the other captains were going on about. I elbowed him in the groin and ran as fast as I could, and have had no notions of setting out to sea ever since. Now I just help with the loading and unloading, in between my other "job" of course.

I made my winding way through the warehouses just off the docks until I came to a particular one. It was one of the older ones, slightly more rusted than the others, and hadn't been rented for storage for as long as I had known. But this one was special to me anyways; this was the warehouse I called home.

It took a bit of a running leap to grab the support beam. I quickly pulled myself up and strode with cat-like balance to the corner where I had propped a few thick pieces of wood between the beams. I shrugged off my worn coat and dropped it haphazardly on the floor of my loft. I walked over to my pile of thin blankets and pulled my guns from their holsters, carefully hiding them under the rag stuffed burlap sack I used as a pillow. The shoulder holsters were removed and dropped to the floor as well.

With nothing else for me to do today, I figured I might as well just sleep and get an early start tomorrow. I laid down on the pile of blankets, situating my satchel so it would stay close but not be uncomfortable to me. If I kept it close then most of the rats wouldn't bother with trying to steal my food, and the ones brave or hungry enough to try I would hear and be able to scare off. I pulled one of the blankets to cover myself and fell asleep.

* * *

"You dare ask 50 silvers for this cloth!? Can you feel how coarse it is!? It can't be worth more than 20!" was heard over the general bustle of the market. I waited for a carriage to pass before crossing the street. I was visiting the uptown market this morning which was generally less crowded than the market for the poorer caste. It was easy to set my sights on who was causing the commotion and I casually made my way closer in case I needed to intervene.

"My Lady doesn't have to buy the fabric," the heavyset merchant, Martha, said to the dour woman. I loved Martha. I was pretty sure she knew what I did for a living but she didn't care. She ran a fabric and ribbons stall and gave me the leftover scraps too small to sell. She also taught me to sew when I was much younger. It was all thanks to her that I can make the rags I call clothes last as long as I do by patching and mending what I can.

The ill-mannered 'Lady' continued, "Of course I have to buy the fabric! Didn't you hear the announcement!? The Prince is having a ball next week! Rumors say he's even going to choose a bride that evening so I _have_ to go! But men and their unthoughtfulness!" The woman actually harumphed. "A week is not _nearly_ enough notice! I won't be able to order a dress from Paris. So this will just have to do." She eyed the fabric in her hand distastefully. Despite the look, she still reached for a money purse. She pulled out two 10 silver coins and slammed them rudely on the stall's counter before turning to leave.

Martha tried to stop her. "My Lady! The fabric is 50 silver! I cannot accept no less!" The woman simply ignored her and continued on her path heading my way. I angled myself and 'accidentally' bumped into the woman who took one glance at my clothes then looked down her nose at me. "Ugh. I don't even know why they allow _your kind_ on this side of the town." I bowed my head in the appearance of meek apology as I grinned to myself. Based on the weight of my new money purse, I was guessing I was about 100 silver richer.

I put the rude woman out of my mind and walked up to Martha. When she saw it was me she gave me a huge smile. "Duo, lad! Come, give Mama Martha a hug!" The smile on my face was completely genuine as I allowed myself to be embraced by the older woman. I quickly slipped 40 silver into her pocket. Once she was done trying to smother me to death, she held me at arms length and tsked. "Still not gettin' enough meat on them bones. I told ya, lad. Ya have any money troubles, ya come ta Mama Martha 'n I'll feed ya right up!"

"You just want to fatten me up and ruin my chances of catching a bride so you can keep me all to yourself." I winked saucily which made her give a hearty laugh. I knew her offer was genuine but I wouldn't take her up on it. While her stall made a tidy sum, she also had five children and her husband had passed away a few years back. She barely made enough to feed her own brood but she would feel compelled to give up what little she had if I ever needed it.

"Ah! I've got some scraps for ya, lad. Stick around a moment and I'll dig 'em out." She knelt down to the little storage space under the stall and started rustling through the rolls of fabric.

"So, was what the old hag said true? There's a ball next week?"

"Duo! Tha' is no way ta speak of a lady!"

"I didn't see no lady."

Martha stood up with a bundle in her hands and I caught her rolling her eyes. "The royal guards all came paradin' out this mornin'. Trumpets 'n all. Announcin' tha' the Prince is hostin' a ball next week. 'N it's not jus' for princesses but also for all o' the eligible ladies in the land. I've already made more sales this mornin' than all last month." She grinned as she handed over the twined bundled to me.

"Thanks, Martha. I really appreciate this." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Now, run off with ya, lad. I got a business to run." She made a shooing motion with her hands. I placed the scrap fabrics in my satchel, grabbing a piece of salted meat to chew on as I sauntered on through the market.

* * *

Once my hair was dry I deftly plaited the length. I set the silver hairbrush back in its place and headed back to the bedchamber. I crawled out the window and climbed the rest of the way to the roof. I strode over to the edge of the roof and eyed the gap between this manor and the neighboring one. While these uptown manors prided themselves on their elaborate courtyards and entries, they were still crammed just as tightly together as any other part of town.

I easily stepped over the gap and proceeded on my walk across the rooftops until I met the palace wall. The wall was as beautiful as it was impeding. The all white stone was painstakingly carved its entire length with delicate designs. It was blinding in the sunlight and practically glowed in moonlight. And it towered an intimidating 25 feet.

I judged the distance between the top of the wall and my second story location. I stepped back some and took a running leap at the wall. I felt a surge of adrenaline when one of my hands slipped from the top of the wall, but my other held firm and I was able to steady my grip and pull myself up.

The palace grounds were beautiful. There were winding paths through carefully cultivated gardens. There were multitudes of flowers but the only type I could recognise was roses.¹ Despite the various kinds, the fragrance was a harmonious blend instead of being cloying.

Since the wall was built to keep people out and not in, there were many different trees to choose from that grew right up to it. As I stood to make my way over to a promising looking tree, I glanced over to the front of the palace. From my vantage point, I could just barely make out the line of carriages waiting to reveal their perfectly clothed and coiffed occupant.

A small leap had me dangling from a sturdy branch. I scurried over to the trunk and clambered the rest of the way to the ground. Keeping one eye out for patrolling guards and one on admiring the gardens, I leisurely walked up to the palace.

When the gardens made a shift, and I recognised heads of lettuce and vines of tomatoes, I assumed I was near the kitchens. I saw a door propped open to let in air, and heard the clamor of activity floating out of its recesses. My mouth watered as the breeze shifted and I caught a whiff of the delicious morsels being prepared within.

Quickly skirting around the door, I approached one of the windows. The room beyond was darkened but I held my ear to the pane to check for any sounds. Judging the room empty I tested the window and found it locked. I moved on to the next in line and repeated the process. The window slid open a bit stiffly but luckily it was quiet in its ascent.

I took a moment to calm my heart. This was probably the riskiest plan I had yet, but I couldn't pass up the chance. I looked around the room. I saw large sacks of flour and crates of items, none of which looked like clothes. I would need to find a linen closet, the laundry, or the servants' quarters.

I had spent the week studying the servants that were sent to market to obtain items needed for the palace. They all wore the same style of uniform. So I scrounged up enough coins to buy a similar pair of black pants. The white undershirt was easy to obtain; I found one in a second-hand shop. The bottom hem was frayed and there was a stain on the back, but that would be covered by the coat. The coat was the difficult part. There was no way I was going to be able to find or replicate that part of the servants' attire. The black coat was waist-length in the front and past the knees in the back. It had a decorative gold embroidery around the cuffs of the sleeves and the royal crest on the breast. I needed to get myself one of those coats.

I slunk around the halls of the palace. There were more guards patrolling the inside than there were in the garden and I had to duck into a few rooms and hope they were empty to avoid them. One of those times my luck kicked in, I had just ducked into a dark room to avoid a patrol and found myself in the laundry room. I dug through the pile of clothes waiting to be washed and found one of the coats I was searching for. I reluctantly added my own worn black coat to the pile. I couldn't carry it with me without anyone noticing, but I still was somewhat emotionally attached to the dingy thing. It had helped me blend into any number of shadows and I didn't think I would be able to come back for it.

I put on the servant coat. It was a bit wrinkled, but I doubted anyone would pay close enough attention to a simple servant to even notice. I gave myself a quick once over and smiled. _Now I'll blend right in._ I confidently walked out of the laundry room and headed back towards the kitchens. I smiled and greeted a few of the guards I passed along the way.

* * *

I joined in with the servers who were retrieving platters of hors d'oeuvres or drinks from the kitchens and then spreading out amongst the crowds of dancers, glittering from every neck, ear, wrist, and finger. A bit of that shine may have made its way to my pockets as I made my rounds.

Around the time the trail of newcomers ended, the servers were in full swing darting quickly between the guests. With the servers fully occupied, I decided now was the perfect time to slip away for a moment with no one the wiser. I grabbed a small platter of miniature sandwiches and a small carafe of wine, then slipped out of the ballroom.

In the hall, I found a small alcove housing a large statue. I manoeuvred my way behind the statue and sat my butt down on its base. I'd be able to eat my meal in peace without anyone noticing me here.

As I was finishing off the last of my wine, I heard footsteps down the hall. I could make out two sets, and the firm way they tread made me think they were guards and not servants. I stiffened slightly until I reminded myself I wasn't likely to be seen in my alcove.

"Heero, you and I both know this ball is a mistake."

"It was a mistake from the beginning, but the king is certainly not going to call it off now that it's already started." I felt a shiver run down my spine at the rich tone of that voice.

I very quietly eased to the edge of the statue to peek around. There was a severe looking man with a tight black ponytail at the base of his skull wearing the same uniform as the rest of the guards. He was accompanied by another man with messy brown hair, and a uniform that while resembling the guard's was also slightly different. It had more gold embroidery and was overall more detailed. With his slightly different uniform and the casual way the other guard addressed him, I assumed him to be the guard captain.

The ponytailed guard spoke. "But what about the letter?"

The guard captain glared at him, and from my location I was able to just barely catch a glimpse of dark, cerulean blue eyes. "Royalty are always receiving death threats. When has this castle _not_ received one as a daily occurrence, Wufei? The king organised this ball to try to force a marriage contract. He isn't going to let a little thing like word of an assassin's mark on his only son interrupt his plans."

The other guard, Wufei?, gave an exasperated sigh. "Heero, you aren't taking this seriously enough! This is more than simply some backwoods farmer blaming the rulers for 'witches and spirits' killing his farm animals that simply died from natural diseases."

"And when is the threat of assassins ever not present? Just because we received warning this time does not mean the threat is any less any other time."

Wufei pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. I concede." He gave a serious look to the captain. "Just keep an eye out."

The captain nodded. "Of course."

"I'm going to make rounds." Wufei's lips quirked into a smirk. "You know you can't hide in here all night." Then he quickly turned and strode into the ballroom.

When the captain felt there were no longer any watchers he… well, I wouldn't call it slumped per se, but he certainly lost a bit of the edge of rigidness he was holding in the other's presence. I saw him peek into the ballroom with an air of trepidation, making sure to remain out of sight of the revelers. He stepped back and stared angrily at the floor. Then he took a large breath, straightened up, and then stepped boldly into the room. He was quickly lost from my sight in the chaos of swirling dresses.

* * *

Many hours and many platters of finger foods later, my head had a pleasant haze from the wine, my stomach was practically full to bursting from decadent foods, and my pockets were starting to bulge from the night's haul. I was about to call it a night and head back to my warehouse loft when I heard a scream.

I turned toward the noise (along with everyone else in the ballroom) to see what the commotion was. I saw the guard captain from earlier, Heero, with his hands gripped tightly around the wrists of another man. A delicate blonde woman cowered behind him. I squirmed my way through the gawking dancers. As I got closer, I could see the man fighting with Heero had a dagger firmly in his grip.

I noticed movement in the corner of my eye and watched as another man reach into the folds of his dress shirt to pull out a dagger of his own. Taking in the glint of his eyes as they were directed at Heero's back, I quickly made my decision. My own revolvers were in their shoulder holsters under the 'borrowed' servant's coat where I always kept them whenever I wasn't sleeping.

I smoothly drew one of the guns and fired just as the second man started to charge. More than one scream rent the air at its discharge. The colorful hordes started to mill about, some running to the doors, some running to check on friends or family. The delicate blonde behind Heero took one glance at the slowly bleeding man near her and collapsed in a faint. Wufei ran up and helped Heero restrain the remaining attacker.

Once freed from his fight, Heero glanced around him. He took in the second man, dead on the floor and then his eyes swept over to me, still holding the gun. He marched over to me. I probably should have hauled ass out of there at that point, but I was too stunned, my mind was frozen. I had never killed a man before.

Heero walked up to me while his eyes kept scanning the room. "You took out the other assassin?"

I could only nod. Those cerulean eyes were mesmerising this close.

He surprised me by giving me a bow from the waist. "Then I must thank you. I believe I owe you my life. I wasn't prepared for two assassins and the second would have reached me before Wufei came to assist." When he straightened from his bow, his eyes met mine and he seemed to freeze.

His eyes gave one languid blink as they stared into mine then slowly glanced over the rest of me. I fought the blush trying to grace my cheeks from the intensity of that inspection. When his eyes met mine once again, a saw a small crooked smile on his lips. "How about a more personal show of my appreciation?" The tone his voice had shifted to sent shivers up and down my spine and made my toes curl.

It took my wine-hazed mind a moment to catch the hidden meaning of his words, but once it did I instantly lost my fight with the blush. My eyes shifted to take in the form in front of me. His brown hair was messy, but in an attractive way. His frame was slightly larger than my own and not as lithe, but not bulky either. It was hard to tell due to the thick fabric of his coat, but I thought I could detect the hint of muscle on his arms. Overall a very attractive form.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Can the hero expect to get a kiss for defeating the evildoer before riding off into the sunset?"

He practically purred, "Only a kiss?"

I gave him a lascivious smirk. "I'm up for negotiation."

He took the gun from my hand and threaded his fingers with mine to lead me. It was then I finally came back to myself and realised that entire conversation was held in a busy ballroom. I felt my blush darken and was relieved when a look around showed me that none of the guests were nearby; the guards were busy herding them out of the castle.

Wufei gave me a calculated glance and then rolled his eyes at Heero as we passed.

I was led down lavish hallway after lavish hallway and up a flight of stairs before finally Heero stopped before a door that seemed no different than all the other doors we passed. He set my gun aside on a table just inside the door and practically yanked me inside. The door was shut and I was promptly pressed against it. Heero's warm form pressed up against mine, his lips dancing with my own.

Our hands roamed wildly. _I was right, there are definitely muscles under that coat._ One of Heero's hands slid down to cup the bulge in the front of my pants and I couldn't help but moan. I pushed Heero off me. He gave me a slightly puzzled look until I attacked his coat. When he understood what I was doing he enthusiastically joined in. Clothes flew everywhere.

Barriers dealt with, I pressed our bodies close once more. I started kissing and licking along his jawline when he growled, "You have two options. Stop what you're doing long enough so we can make it to the bed, or risk carpet burns as I take you right here."

I gave a playful bite to his collarbone then backed off. He lead me to the bed, walking backwards the whole way so that I never lost eye contact with his hungry gaze. He fell onto the bed, and I found myself once again being yanked towards him. This time I ended up straddling his hips. Heero leaned forward to attach his lips to my own neck, then started a slow trail of small kisses and nips down my chest. Slowly growing pleasure thrummed through my body.

* * *

I woke with a groan. My head was killing me. I went to reach an arm to rub my forehead and that's when I noticed the other arm draped across my chest, pinning my own against the bed. The night before came rushing back and I groaned again.

_I'm an idiot._

I have pockets full of stolen goods and I decide to sleep with a guard? The guard captain no less! _An incredibly handsome guard captain._ I groaned a third time. _Shut the fuck up, brain! You're not helping!_

I slowly extricated myself from the bed, trying not to wake the other occupant. I had to find my pants and I had to leave before my other exploits from the night before were discovered. I walked over to the nearest window, opening it and peering down. I was on the second floor, but it looked like the mortar between the bricks was deep enough to provide adequate handholds long enough for my feet to reach the first floor window, and I could simply drop the rest of the way from there.

_Now to find my pants._ My visual sweep of the room had my eyes land on the mussed tuft of brown hair against the pillows. I smiled at the mental image of that mess of bed hair topping that intense cerulean stare from the night before.

Replays from the evening flitted through my mind, and while I was a complete idiot for sleeping with the guard captain, I couldn't help but be completely unrepentant about it. _If only things were different…_

I started to hunt for my clothes strewn across the room. I breathed a sigh of relief when I found my pants, loot and all. I picked up my revolver from the table near the door and turned to look for its pair and my holsters ...and felt a thread of panic. _No…_ I couldn't see it. I started glancing around the room a bit frantically. _I can't… I can't have lost it…_ I checked under Heero's discarded clothes. I crawled on my knees to peer under chairs and tables situated around the room. I HAD to find that gun.

I gripped my remaining revolver tighter. The pair weren't just any old guns. They were heavily engraved and had mother of pearl hand grips… and they were the only remaining thing from my family, the last thing Solo gave me.

I don't remember my original family. Solo wouldn't tell me much when I was young. Always told me to wait until I was older, that it wasn't safe to know. He never did get a chance to tell the story before a plague passed through the town where we were staying. But one thing he did get a chance to do was give me the pair of revolvers. He said they were a gift from my parents; though I never did understand why they would give their toddler a pair of guns. He told me the guns were priceless, and that no matter how bad things got I could never, EVER sell them.

And now I've lost one.

_Fuck._

I should have paid more attention. Should have seen where they were left. _But I was a drunk idiot who was too focused on getting laid._ I thumped my head against the floor. _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._ I glanced over to the bed. Heero was still sleeping soundly. I still had time to search for it.

Then there was a knock on the door.

I stuffed my remaining gun in my waistband and ran to the window. My life was more important than a gun. I heard Wufei call through the door. "Heero, put on some pants. Seems we had a thief in the palace last night." Heero shifted on the bed and I practically dove through the window. I scrambled down the palace wall, and as quickly as I could without drawing attention to myself, left through the main gate to head back into town.

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

-Author's Note-

Thanks for reading!

I started this story sometime in March after I went with my mom to see the new Cinderella movie. I honestly found the movie a bit boring and found myself trying to think of how to make it more... interesting. So... umm... here you go.

[1] It's a pet peeve of mine when a character enters a garden and suddenly becomes a horticulturist. Because yes, your [random adventurer type] would totally know and care about the names of all those flowers and be able to identify all on sight. *rolls eyes* Duo's a thief. His entire flower knowledge is probably what he picked up while flirting with the cute clerk who works at the flower shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Language, Same-Sex Relationships, OOC?, Cheesy Fairy Tale Plot(x2), shifting POV

* * *

Chapter 2

\- Heero -

"Heero, put on some pants. Seems we had a thief in the palace last night."

_Damn Wufei!_ I started to shift on the bed and then froze when I registered the distinct lack of another occupant. I opened my eyes and scanned the room, only to find it empty other than myself. Frowning, I rolled out of bed and located my pants. Once mostly decent, I opened the door for Wufei. He gave the room a puzzled glance. "I wasn't expecting to find you alone."

I mumbled, "I wasn't expecting to find myself alone either." He cocked a brow in inquiry but I ignored it. "What's this about a thief?"

"A number of guests are reporting missing jewelry this morning."

"Just what we need to top off this failure of a ball."

Wufei simply snorted in amused agreement.

"I assume the king wishes to speak with me?"

"He humbly requests for you to join him for breakfast in his study." Wufei's tone showed that neither of us were fooled by this command hidden as a 'humble request'.

"Fine. I'll head there once I've changed. You'll see what you can find out about this thief?"

"Of course." Wufei started to turn towards the door.

"Wufei," I called to stop him. "Also, find out more about that servant from last night."

"'That servant'?"

I feared I may be blushing. "I… didn't catch his name."

Wufei sighed.

"Don't say it. I know you don't approve of my bedding the servants… but… this one was different… There was... something about his eyes… like a spark… Hey! Stop laughing!"

Wufei ignored me as he left the room chuckling. He called over his shoulder, "I'll see what I can find about your sparkly eyed servant," as he walked through the door.

* * *

Once fully dressed, I left my chambers to head to the king's. I paused outside the door and took a deep breath. _Remain calm. He can only annoy you as much as you allow him to._ Internal reminder complete, I pushed open the door.

"Ah, Heero, lad! Come sit! Sit!"

I made my way to the small table to sit across from him. A servant filled my glass while I started to add things to my plate from the platter in the center of the table.

"I noticed you were dancing with Princess Relena at the ball. Any progress you'd like to share?"

I glared at him. "There was an assassination attempt and there are reports of a thief this morning. Yet you want to talk about Relena?"

"Of course! The assassins have already been dealt with and I'm sure the thief will be sure to follow. Where as your lack of an optimal marriage is a problem yet to be resolved."

"Father, I've told you before. I cannot marry Princess Relena."

"Why not? She is certainly pleasant company and it would give us a claim to Sanc through marriage."

"Pleasant is an understatement. I think I would die of polite conversation if I were to marry her. Sanc shows no loyalty to their current rulers, what makes you think my marriage to Relena will give me any more claim than King Kushrenada's marriage to her brother?"

"Because we wouldn't be the invaders who killed off the royal family and established rule based on marriage to a bastard son. Princess Relena may share the same mother as Milliardo, and by law have equal claim to the throne, but she certainly has more sway with the people. They actually like the late king's daughter, and I'm sure would be more likely to pledge loyalty to her than her brother."

"The people of Sanc will not pledge loyalty to anyone other than the crowned prince. If you want Sanc's loyalty through my marriage, then you will either need to find the prince or find definitive proof of his death."

The king gave an undignified groan. "Stubborn idiots. Their prince is just as dead as the rest of the main family. Just because there was no body doesn't mean otherwise. How else do they explain him not claiming his birthright even though it's been nearly twenty years? The lad's dead and they will just have to accept one of the children from the king's dalliances from before his marriage. They are obviously unhappy with Treize and Milliardo's rule, so they will just have to settle for Relena and whoever she decides to wed."

"Assuming whoever she weds even bothers to contest rule against Kushrenada."

"Why wouldn't they? It would be a right fool thing to do to not even try. Even if they didn't need the sea access, the mines alone would be worth it."

"Yes. Yes. We've had this conversation a million times before."

"And since I don't see you proposing to Princess Relena... or any other eligible bachelor or bachelorette, we'll continue to have this conversation."

"Acknowledged. Now, have you heard back any word from the south fields? I know they feared the lack of rain would stunt crop growth."

* * *

Wufei pulled away from the wall and matched my stride as I left the king's study.

"You'll have to give me a better description of Mr. Sparkles."

I simply pretended I didn't hear that name. "I know you saw him last night. Couldn't have missed that hair. You can't possibly be telling me you're having trouble finding a servant that has a 3 foot long braid?"

"Well, given all reports I've received say there _are_ no servants with 3 foot long braids, I can only assume our thief from last night was even more audacious than I thought."

I froze in place, turning to face him as he stopped as well. "You can't be serious."

"Unfortunately, I am. Now, you had a more... _thorough_ look at him. So if you could give me a list of defining characteristics, I can pass it on to the guards sent to canvas the city."

I was still trying to wrap my head around a thief having the shear reckless confidence to sleep with the prince after robbing the guests blind when a servant entered the end of the hall glanced our way and then headed towards us. She gave a small curtsy accompanied by a quiet "Your Highness" before holding up what appeared to be a revolver, pinched between her finger and thumb near the top of the handgrip, like she didn't want to touch it.

"Sorry to interrupt but Edna found this in Your Highness' bedchambers and wasn't sure what to do with it."

I started to reach for the gun but Wufei's hand shot out to grab it first. He held it close to his face, inspecting the design. He started to walk down the hall, eyes never leaving the gun. He called back, "I need to look up something. Go give the guards that description and send them out."

"Since when did captains start ordering around princes?" Wufei simply ignored me and continued on his way.

* * *

I had just finished briefing the sub-captains and sending teams out into the city when Wufei made a reappearance.

"We need to find that thief."

I was rather proud of my lack of a sarcastic tone as I pointed out that I had sent out the guards to do just that.

"No, Heero, you don't understand. This is more than just punishing someone for stealing. I need to ask him some questions."

* * *

\- Duo -

* * *

I hopped out of the cart as it pulled up beside the building, running around back to grab one of the crates. "Where do you want this?"

The merchant was a bit slower climbing down off the cart. I had met the man down by the docks. A few ships had come in that morning and I had been offered a few silvers each to help unload them. The merchant came by to pick up a shipment intended for him right as I was helping unload the last few crates from a small frigate. The poor man seemed to be just a few years past the age where he would be expected to haul his own crates so I offered my services.

"Bring them around back."

He started to head towards the back of the cart as well, most likely to grab a crate of his own to carry in. "Just go unlock the door. I've got these."

I followed as he went down the brightly lit alley between shops. He pulled a heavy bronze key from his pocket. I mentally shook my head at how easy that would have been to pickpocket. Once unlocked, he had to give the door a shove to actually open, revealing a dimly lit storage room with precariously piled crates, some with the tops pried off to grant access to the contents. "Just place it wherever you see room."

It didn't take long to unload all the crates and get them moved into the storage room. I brushed my hands off on my pants after I placed the last one. "Alright, that's all of them." I glanced up just in time to see something flung my way and caught it. I opened my palm to find a gold sovereign. I stared, agape, at the merchant before my mind finally kicked in gear enough to spit out, "This… this is too much."

"Son, I've been a merchant all my years. And a rather good one if I say so myself. I have plenty of those. What I don't have is a wife or son. I know I'm getting up in years and hunks of metal do you no good when you're dead. So might as well thank you for helping an old man out."

"Well... uh… thank you." I left hesitantly, half expecting the man to suddenly change his mind but he was more distracted sorting through his new shipment.

* * *

I had planned to avoid the uptown market, lay low for awhile. Figured they noticed a few things missing up in the palace by now, but I felt that gold sovereign burning a hole in my pocket. Elizabeth, Martha's eldest, had had her eye on the butcher's boy for awhile now. Martha had mentioned in passing how hard it was to save up a dowry. I figured a sovereign would make a nice surprise, and I certainly couldn't use it without catching suspicion. The merchants may only suspect I'm a thief, but they _know_ I'm homeless. They just wouldn't expect someone like me to get their hands on a sovereign legitimately. The irony made me chuckle.

I stuffed my braid down the back of my shirt and grabbed the hat I usually kept in my back pocket, situating it low over my eyes. When I reached Market Street I did a quick glance around before leaving my alley. Even with no guards in sight, I made sure to adopt a casual stroll as I headed over to Martha's stall.

When Martha saw me approaching, she put her fists on her hips and gave me a stern look down her nose. I'm sure my grin was slightly sheepish despite my best efforts.

"Whate'er ya done this time, boy, musta been pretty bad. The royal guard's been out searchin' for ya."

"Yeah, yeah. Figured as much."

"Don't you 'yeah, yeah' me. This is big! They've been askin' all th' merchants about ya. So far none o' 'em have said anything. All pretendin' ta not know ya. What are ya even doin' here?"

And that's when it happened. I'd always had the devil's luck, but all luck must run out eventually they say. For me, it was a gust of wind.

It blew down the street, billowing the canopies that some of the stalls sported. It also blew off my hat. I quickly turned to grab for it, and caught the eye of a set of guards a bit further down the street. _To run or not to run?_ "Martha? What have the guards been lookin' for exactly?" I asked without turning away from the approaching pair.

"A boy, around 20 years old, meter long braid of brown hair."

_Shit. Why the fuck did I have to sleep with that guard?_ I knew they couldn't see my braid from that distance with it being stuffed down my shirt, but they'd be able to tell from close range. I stuck my hand in my pocket to grab the sovereign. "Hey, Martha! Catch!" I tossed the sovereign her way, turned to sprint the opposite direction of the pair of guards… and ran smack into a broad chest. I felt large hands grip around my biceps before I was able to pull my head back the few inches needed to see what was in front of me.

A royal guard uniform covered broad chest.

_Fuck._

* * *

I was brought to what seemed to be the guards' barracks and sat at the end of a long wooden table in the common room. My last remaining revolver was set out on the table, just far enough away from what I could reach quickly and easily.

I didn't have to sit there long before Heero and the other guy that was with Heero in the hallway the night before arrived. _Uhh… was it Wufei? I think that's what his name was._ Heero leaned up against the wall near the corner of the room and crossed his arms. I was busy trying to figure out Heero's blank expression when I heard Wufei set something on the table. I looked over to see my other revolver and my holsters. I was so happy to see them all together again I almost dived across the table just to hold them, but I held back, figured diving toward a set of weapons wouldn't be taken very well in a room full of guards.

Wufei gave me a heated glare. "Where did you get these?"

He waved a hand to indicate the guns on the table. _Huh? They aren't gonna ask me about the jewelry?_ "They were given to me."

He snorted disdainfully. "Is that what they're calling it now? Let me make this more clear. Who did you steal these from?"

I gave him a glare of my own. "I didn't steal them. They were given to me."

The guy honest to God _sneered_ at me. "So you're a liar as well as a thief."

I could feel an icy rage start to fill me. I continued to meet his eyes head on. In a cool calm voice I informed him, "I may be a thief, but I am _not_ a liar."

His face was taking on a tinge of red color. He opened his mouth for a reply, but was cut off by Heero's, "What's your name?"

"Duo."

"Oh sure. Of course. And next you'll say your last name is Maxwell-"

"Wufei!" Heero interrupted the beginning rant before slowly stalking forward to stand next to Wufei at the far end of the table. His face was still emotionally blank. Wufei gave him a sidelong glance, but remained quiet. Heero's impassive stare was becoming somewhat unnerving and was making me a bit skittish. I started to babble.

"Dunno about Maxwell. Never had a last name as far as I know. Solo never told me. But I didn't steal those guns. They are mine. Solo gave 'em to me. Said they were from my parents. Though, dunno about that really. Never met my parents, and don't think Solo really had the same rule about lying so maybe he stole 'em. Can't ask him though cus he's dead." Realising what I was saying I shut my big damn mouth and just sat there. I could feel the two of them staring at me, but I was too busy studying the wood grain on the tabletop in front of me.

"Captain Solomon?"

My head shot up at the oddly hesitant question to meet Wufei's wide-eyed, open-mouthed stare and Heero's strangely calculating one. "Captain? Solo never said anything about being no captain. Nor about being a Solomon. He was always just plain Solo to me."

"When did you meet this 'Solo'?" Heero asked.

"Dunno. Known Solo as far back as I can remember."

Wufei finally stopped gawping like a fish. "And you say 'Solo' was the one who gave you these guns, saying they were from your parents?"

"Yep." I needlessly nodded my head along with the response.

Heero turned to face Wufei. "You going to tell me why it was so important to find the owner of these guns? Though I'm pretty sure I have an idea at this point."

Wufei picked up one of my guns from the table and held it where Heero could see. "You see this here?" I could see where he was pointing and knew exactly what he was talking about. Right above where the mother of pearl handle grips started, behind the cylinder, was an engraved emblem of a mermaid. "That's the royal seal of Sanc. This pair of revolvers is a symbol of Sanc's wealth. Gunpowder from their thriving sea trade combined with metal from their mines. Engraved with the finest detail and the royal seal. No Sanc craftsman would ever agree to duplicate these guns, and no other country has metalwork that can match the quality of Sanc's craftsmen, meaning there is only one set of these guns in existence. And they were given to King Maxwell's heir."

Heero's eyes were boring into me now as he took up the dialogue, "King Maxwell's heir, Prince Duo Maxwell. Last seen in the company of his loyal bodyguard, Royal Guard Captain Solomon, before the Sanc capital was overrun by Kushrenada's forces, and the king and queen killed. The prince's body was never found, nor was Captain Solomon's, leading to many rumors and speculation that the captain had helped his charge escape during the battle."

It was now my turn to gawp like a fish. "Whoa whoa whoa! What the _fuck_!?" If my brain wasn't freaking out so much over what I'd just heard, then I might have taken a moment to giggle at the shocked expression Wufei made at my language.

Heero picked up the other revolver, held it like he was casually examining it, and directed his next words to it. "The Sanc royal line has a tradition of making a set of revolvers for each of their future rulers upon that ruler's birth. It's their equivalent of a crown. The months following the birth of a healthy heir, the metalworkers all compete to be the one to gain the honor of being commissioned to make the new heir's revolvers. It is considered such an honor, and they take it so seriously, that even a request to duplicate a pair would probably get the requester reported to the royal guard." He set the gun lightly on the table, finally looking up to meet my eyes. A fire burned within them. "These two guns are a symbol. A sign that tells others that the owners of these guns is destined to be king of Sanc." He started to casually walk around the table toward me. "You not only had one, but the pair. You say they're a gift from your parents." In a startling show of force, he turned my chair, with me still in it, to face him as he kneeled on the floor in front of me. He looked up at me, that fire still burning within the depthless blue of his eyes. "Duo Maxwell, will you marry me?"

I hadn't even realised I stood up until I heard the loud clatter of the wooden chair against the floor behind me. I did more than just stare open-mouthed. I did that stupid face where your wide-open mouth moves but no sound comes out. Heero just calmly continued to stare up at me from his kneeling position. I finally was able to get my mouth to make actual sounds. "_You_ want to marry _me_!?" I was rather proud of the fact that it came out an actual sentence.

"Well, there would have to be some formalities first. The Sanc council will have to verify your claim."

"My claim?"

"As heir and rightful ruler of Sanc, of course."

Mouth, gawp, _again_.

Before I was able to regroup, Wufei cut in with an admonishing, "Heero."

Heero finally stood up and faced him. "No, Wufei, think about it. It's perfect! Father's been bugging me to marry. He especially has his eyes set on Sanc. And just look at him!" He waved an arm to indicate me, still staring like an idiot fish. "He certainly is more interesting than all those other perfectly polite and poised suitors."

I caught Wufei give a quick glance up and down my person. "Well, he certainly is… _different._" He went back to giving a disapproving look toward Heero. "But he's a thief. He's already admitted as such. He _broke into_ the castle just yesterday for Nataku's sake! And you want to co-rule two countries with him!?"

Something in that rant finally kick-started my brain. "Wait, _two_ countries?"

"Well, of course. Though after our marriage we would probably have to split residence between Vinge and Sanc and have a trusted regent to handle anything while we're away."

"Why Vinge as well?"

Wufei gave me an 'are you an idiot?' look. "Because Prince Heero is heir to the Vinge throne."

I really needed to work on my whole fish imitation routine. "But aren't you the guard captain?" I looked back and forth between the two, waiting for confirmation that I heard wrong.

"No, Wufei is my captain of the guard."

"So, let me get this straight." I pointed to myself. "I'm a prince." They both nodded. I pointed at Heero. "You're a prince." Nods, again. "And you want to marry me because we're both princes." Wufei didn't respond, but Heero gave a hesitant nod. "Then my answer is no. Can I go now or am I still under arrest?" When both of them just sort of stared at me, I made my own decision. I headed over to pick up my revolvers and holster and started to head toward the door. The pair of guards flanking it hesitantly blocked my path. Before I was able to test out my supposedly princely level of command, Heero yelled "Wait!" and hurried over to me. With an exasperated sigh, I turned to face him. "What now?"

"Why? You didn't even hesitate in your refusal. Why didn't you even take the time to consider marrying me?"

"Heero, you don't even know me, and I certainly don't know you."

He leaned in. I could feel the warm puff of his breath against my ear as he whispered, "I know where you like to be touched, the scent of your skin when glistening with sweat, the taste of your passion."

I successfully fought off the shiver, but lost the battle to the blush. I took a quick step back to get Heero out of my personal space. "But you didn't even know my _name_ until just a few moments ago." I turned and glared at the two guards. They stopped blocking the door and I stormed out.

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

-Author's Note-

Duo must not have gotten the "in fairy tales you instantly fall in love and get married" memo.

Sorry for the shifting POV. I hate doing that, _especially_ mid-chapter, but was having trouble getting the story out from one particular POV. (And sorry for the boring-ass father&amp;son exposition. Couldn't really figure out how else to get the macroverse introduced. Then realised that Duo's half of the story explained most of it, but I wanted to leave in the Mr. Sparkles conversation. :3)

Threw in a bit of Anastasia, cus I could. :3 (I think this ended up being more Anastasia than Cinderella actually… oops)

I have no idea anything about old currencies so the monetary system in this world is probably kinda weird. Pretty much I just made a silver coin to be about the equivalent of a modern day US dollar. 100 coppers for a silver &amp; 100 silvers for a gold sovereign

(And yes, Duo could have totally escaped that guard, but I needed him to get caught cus of plot. :P)


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: Language, Same-Sex Relationships, OOC, Cheesy Fairy Tale Plot(x2)

* * *

Chapter 3

\- Duo -

I hurried until I was outside the palace gates. Once I had multiple directions I could run, I stopped long enough to put my holsters on and put my revolvers back where they belonged since I didn't feel comfortable roaming around town with them in my arms where everyone could see them. Once they were secure and my jacket was back in place I looked back at the guard standing a not so discreet distance behind me. I had sensed his approach, but he had stopped before getting in 'catching distance' of me. He just continued to stand there, not even pretending to do anything other than stare at me. I decided to pick a direction at random.

* * *

It took a bit of work, but I finally lost the guard. He had obviously been assigned to follow me, stay the exact same distance behind me as I walked. He clearly wasn't expecting me to suddenly break out in a sprint. A few alleys, sharp turns, and a quick jaunt up and over a building later and he'd been left behind. I still took a circuitous route back to 'my' warehouse where I promptly fell asleep.

* * *

There is a particular warehouse located closer to the docks that is often rented out for temporary storage. This particular warehouse also has a recessed rear door, a notably exceptional recessed door.

I made my way casually through the warehouse district. With a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching, I swiftly hid in the space provided by the recessed door. Knowing that no one could see me from this spot without being directly across from me, I didn't hesitate to wiggle my fingers around one particular flagstone in the door's threshold. Once I got a good grip, I lifted the stone and set it aside. Reaching into the revealed cubbyhole to dig through it's contents.

I decided on two pocket watches, one much more extravagant than the other, three sets of cufflinks, and a bracelet before situating the flagstone back over the hiding spot. I hadn't planned to touch my haul for a while, until the heat died down, but since they hadn't asked me anything about it yesterday, I felt somewhat confident in starting to use it now. "_Having the crown prince want to marry you helps with not getting thrown in the dungeon_," drifted through my head. _Brain, I thought we discussed we were _not_ talking about this?_

Thought train locked down, I headed towards the center of town.

* * *

First I went to the spice merchant. Marlon did a lot of deals with many different trade ships to get his large variety of spices. He also had a gambling problem and thus was willing to exchange stolen goods for coin, at a cut of the profit. I went around to the side door and knocked 3 times. His young son, Branson, opened the door and ushered me inside, then ran off to inform his father. It was a quick, simple exchange. My coin purse was much heavier than when I started, and Marlon had new "products" he could use in his bargaining with trade captains or the loan sharks after his debt.

Next I went to the cobbler where I parted ways with a large portion of my coin. Then to the seamstress, where my coin purse once again was lightened. The remaining coins, minus 5 silver set aside, went to the cook at the Burnished Barrel who made the best meat pies in town. With those three establishments paid, I felt a load off my shoulders. There weren't many street kids in town, the lucky ones made a break at the docks, the unlucky ran afoul of those same docks, but now the few remaining could get their clothes and shoes mended, and a warm meal on occasion for a while longer at least.

I playfully tossed the remaining five coins into the air and caught them before heading out to the inn with the best baths in the city..

* * *

I had just climbed up to my loft area when I heard footsteps echoing from the stone floor of the warehouse. I slowly crept to the edge of my make-shift platform and saw a figure approaching. Based on the clothing, I'd say my unexpected guest was one of the boys that merchants hire for deliveries, but what would a post boy be doing in a (mostly) abandoned warehouse?

I tensed as the figure continued to approach until stopping just beneath me before removing their hat, allowing a flow of sun-gold silk to spill down their back, and I was met with an ice blue stare. Since there was no point in hiding, I jumped down to face the woman, for woman it was now that I could see her closely.

She performed a courtly bow. "Greetings, Your Highness. I am Dorothy Catalonia, member of the Vinge royal guard, and your assigned bodyguard for the time being."

I eyed her warily. "How did you find me?"

I almost flinched when she reached and gave me a pat on the cheek. "Oh, don't get your feathers all ruffled. You're good. You proved that when you gave Joseph the slip yesterday. That's why the captain assigned me. You're good, but I'm better."

"And why is a member of the Vinge royal guard assigned as my bodyguard?"

"Because you're a prince. Or possibly at least. We can't have a potential visiting dignitary come to harm on our fair soil."

"And what if I don't want a bodyguard?"

"This order comes from Prince Heero. Your lovely tush is getting watched whether you want it to be or not."

"...You're not here to arrest me?"

"No." She cocked her head, and in a mock inquisitive tone asked, "Should I?"

I stared at her. She just smiled mysteriously. Well, if I couldn't tell her to leave, maybe I could convince her. "Ok, well, you can sleep wherever you like but I only have enough blankets for myself. You may want to find someplace high up so the stray dogs don't bother you. The rats will find you wherever though. Also, I'm not sharing my food." That last wasn't said in a petulant tone, honest.

She simply nodded, took a running leap past me, and climbed up into my loft. She turned to look down at me. "Coming?"

I huffed out a sigh before climbing back up. _Guess I'm going to have to get use to company._ She made her way over to where the boards met up with the wall and sat leaning against it, facing me. I curled up in my blanket nest and tried to ignore her eyes staring into my back.

* * *

I woke with a stretch and almost jumped out of my skin when I caught sight of Dorothy out of the corner of my eye. Luckily I remembered the previous evening before letting loose a yell. I watched her for a bit, still slumped sitting against the wall, but her breathing was shallow. _Asleep? Heh, some bodyguard._ I crept to the edge of my loft and lowered myself as quietly as I could. Just as I turned to creep towards the exit, Dorothy about gave me a second heart attack by suddenly dropping down next to me.

I glared at her. She just smiled mysteriously.

I hesitated for just a moment before shrugging and heading towards the docks to see if any ships came in this morning or were loading to head out later. Dorothy surprised me by actually helping haul crates, never letting me out of her sight. She surprised me even more when the first dockhand who pinched her ass ended up with a couple broken fingers. I kept a wary eye on her after that.

* * *

By the fourth day I was resigned to Dorothy's presence. She hadn't complained once about sleeping in my loft, if she even slept. I fell asleep to the woman's steadfast eyes and woke with her ready to follow me throughout my day. The third morning I even woke to find her in a new set of clothes. I hadn't even heard her leave or anyone else arrive.

* * *

I hadn't wanted the guards to know about my association with Martha, but I couldn't stay away much longer and I knew in my head that Martha wasn't guilty of anything. I had never told her of any of my exploits, never allowed her to be one of my fences, never wanted to get her involved in that side of my life. So Martha was safe. You can't be guilty by simple association, but still, knowing something logically and having that dark section in the back of your brain actually _believing_ it were two different things. So I was somewhat nervous as I made my way to the uptown market.

"Duo!" She almost barreled me over in her haste to hug me, then she started smacking my arm. "I thought you were locked in the dungeon and I'd never see you again! Why didn't ya come visit me sooner!?"

I glanced back at Dorothy, calmly watching our interaction. In a somewhat loud whisper I hissed, "Hey! I thought you were suppose to protect me from attacks!"

"I thought you could handle this one." She smiled demurely and then turned to scan the few people browsing stalls around the market.

Martha was glancing back and forth between Dorothy and me. "Who is that? A friend?"

"Dorothy. She's part of the royal guard. Been following me around all week."

"Why are ya being followed by the royal guard?" She put her fists on her hips. "What did ya do this time, boy?"

"I didn't do anything! Well, nothing that I could help anyways." I gave a quick glance around to make sure no one was too close before leaning in to whisper, "I met the crown prince. He seems to think I'm the lost prince of Sanc. He asked me to marry him."

I pulled back again to see Martha was completely flabbergasted. Then she drew in a large breath and bellowed, "WHAT!?" She started hitting my arm again. "Ya had someone propose to you and ya didn't even bother ta TELL me!?"

"_That's_ what you took from that whole explanation?"

She huffed out a huge sigh of exasperation. "Lad, how long 'ave I known ya? O' course I know ya don't lie. So while the rest o' that seems a bit of fancy, must be true. So, what'dya say?"

"I told him no of course."

"What'dya mean 'of course'?"

"We know nothing about each other. He didn't even know my name at first! So I told him no and left."

"So ya just said 'no' and walked out. Jus' like that. Didn't know you were the type ta make rash decisions."

"What are you talking about? Not agreeing to marry someone you don't know is the exact opposite of a rash decision!"

"Sayin' yes even though ya know nothing about 'im woulda been foolhardy, right? But ya also said no without even knowin' 'im. How do ya know he ain't a great guy? Hmm?"

"Wait, huh?"

"Ya coulda just turned down a veritable Prince Charming and ya didn't even know it just cus ya simply said no 'n left."

"Well, since he proposed in the common room of the guard barracks, I think I can at least rule that out."

She started to smack my arm again. "You're missing the point!"

"Hey! Oww! That kinda hurts!" I rubbed my arm for effect.

"Get your skinny butt back there and get ta know the guy before you give any definitive answers!"

"How do I even know the offer's still on the table?" She waved a hand to indicate Dorothy. "Alright, I think I get your point."

"O' course ya get my point. Jus' took havin' ta beat it inta your thick head."

I heard Dorothy snicker and shot her a glare, but she was still facing the rest of the market.

* * *

The guards flanking the gate gave me an appraising glance, seeming less than impressed. A lifetime of thievery has given me a healthy aversion to guards and I was about to turn around before they decided to arrest me again but Dorothy grabbed the end of my braid and kept walking forward.

"Hey! That's not a leash!"

"You sure?" And she gave it a slight yank, just enough to make me hurry up a bit to avoid tripping and get her point across.

"Some way to treat a prince," I mumbled under my breath, but she heard anyways since she corrected it with a "_supposed_ prince" before dragging me further into the palace.

* * *

Seemed I ranked higher when it came to treatment this time. Instead of being dragged under guard to the barracks, I was left in a cushy sitting room with the only guard being the ever-present Dorothy. I even had a servant ask if I needed any refreshment while I waited. Which I accepted, because why turn down free food?

The servant hadn't even returned yet with my refreshments when Heero hurried into the room. He must've dropped whatever he was doing to rush over.

"Duo! It is so nice to see you!"

"Uh… likewise…"

"So… do you want anything to drink or…?"

"Oh, umm thanks but they're already getting me something." The following awkward silence was luckily interrupted by the arrival of a pair of servants, one carrying a tray with small sandwiches and cookies and the other with a tea set.

I had made my tea more sugar and cream than tea and loaded my little excuse for a plate with sandwich triangles by the time Heero started his second attempt at conversation.

"Have you reconsidered my proposal?"

I almost choked on my tea-flavored cream. _Doesn't beat around the bush, does he?_ "Sorta."

His face seemed unable to decide what expression he should make. "Sort of?"

"Well, I'm not sayin' yes." His face fell. "But, I'm also not sayin' no either. Figure I can give you a chance, get to know you, ya know?" You could see the exact moment what I said fully sank in as a slow smile spread across his face.

"That's ...great! I'll have the servants prepare you a room. You are planning on staying at the palace, right? And you're welcome to make use of any amenities you wish. I'll have them prepare you a bath right away ...well that is, if you want to use the baths. If not, that's ok too-"

"Heero! Slow down!" He gave me a sheepish look. It was oddly adorable. "Sure, I'll stay at the palace, and a bath sounds heavenly."

He instantly jumped up and hurried to the door to call for a servant, sending them bustling off to prepare everything for my stay. Almost before I could even blink, I had an assigned set of rooms, just across the hall from Heero's, and was soaking in a nice, warm, _large_ bathtub, with an invitation to dinner afterwards.

I took my time, trying out the contents of all the different little bottles. I finally got out once my skin started to get all wrinkly and made use of the brush I found on a counter nearby, brushing out all the tangles in my hair then tying it up into a ponytail.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed into the sitting room of my suite to get my clothes, only to find Dorothy standing sentry by the door. "What the hell are you doing in here!?" I gripped the towel tight.

She gave a languid look, starting at my toes and slowly rising. I could feel my whole body blush. "Guarding you, of course."

"Do you have to be _in_ the room?"

She smirked. "Nope."

"Can you leave?"

"Well, I could…" And continued to just stand there and take in the sight.

I sighed. "Will you leave ...please?"

She bowed. "Of course, Your Highness." As she stepped out the door, she called over her shoulder. "I've been told to inform you that you are welcome to any of the clothes in the closet."

Once the door was firmly shut I finally let go of my death grip on the towel and went to see what I could find in the closet.

* * *

I was led to what I would call a large dining room, but I could only assume for a palace it was 'cozy'. There was a wooden table that could seat eight with Heero already sitting at one end. The table was positively covered in food.

Heero stood as I entered the room. "Duo! I didn't know what you would like so I had the cook make a few different things."

_A _few_ things? There's more here than I could even eat in a month!_ I probably stood staring a bit too long since Heero started to get nervous.

"...If there's something you want that isn't here, I could ask the cook to make it."

"No!" I said it a bit too sharply and he gave a small jump, his whole body stiffening. "I mean, this is fine. This is more than fine! There's plenty here." I hurried over to sit down in a chair just to his right. As I was trying to identify what food was in front of me, I was partially aware of Dorothy entering the room. When she went to stand alongside the wall, I glanced over at her and saw Wufei standing there as well. "Why aren't Dorothy and Wufei eating?"

"They're on guard duty."

I gave Heero a questioning look. "They can't eat while on guard duty?"

Heero took a moment to think over his response. "I don't see why not. Do you want them to join us?"

"Just seems weird to eat in front of them. And we have so much food."

Heero waved them over. Wufei gave me a small bow with his head as he took a seat across from me. Dorothy smiled and said, "Thank you, Your Highness," as she took a seat next to him.

A servant brought plates for Wufei and Dorothy and filled our cups. I started piling food onto my plate. It was delicious.

The dinner table was silent other than the sounds of eating. Heero kept sending glances my way but then quickly averting his eyes. I swallowed the bit of spiced meat I had tried, cleared my throat, immediately regretting the action when everyone turned my way, and asked, "So, what are you offering as a dowry?"

The complete lack of a response made me wonder if I somehow forgot to actually say that out loud, until Heero turned to Wufei and asked, "Dowry?"

Wufei once again set his fork down beside his plate and picked up his cloth napkin to press against his lips before replying. "It's a tradition among the lower and middle classes. The one proposing marriage is expected to provide a dowry to put towards starting their new life together, such as purchasing a new residence."

"Well… we won't need to buy a new residence since we could always live in the palace or one of my family's country manors." He turned to me, and indecise look on his face. "I could have a new crown commissioned for you and offer you a portion of the treasury?"

It was certainly ironic how I went to so much planning and effort to steal a few items of jewelry nearly a week ago and now am being offered a small pile. I tried to set aside the mental tally of how much that would be worth to think of a suggestion of my own. There really wasn't all that much I needed. I had a roof over my head. Perhaps not the most luxurious, to be sure, but I was use to it and it was more than adequate. I was a good enough pickpocket and thief to provide for myself… mostly. And there were enough people willing to help me out with a meal here or there if I hit a run of bad luck, but that usually didn't happen unless I didn't set enough of my haul aside for myself before using it on the street kids. ...The street kids!

I glanced up to see Heero's slightly hopeful, slightly inquisitive expression as he quietly waited on my response. "What about an orphanage?"

A crease formed between his brow which I took as a bad sign, but he didn't immediately turn me down. "Why would we need an orphanage?"

"For the kids living on the street to have someplace to stay. To help keep them safe and fed."

"Kids living on the street? But this city is prosperous. It doesn't have any of those." He once again turned to Wufei. "Does it?"

It was Dorothy who ended up answering. "I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I have actually seen them myself during this last assignment."

"There are children that live on the street? Why was I never informed? Was my father ever informed?" He shook his head. "That is unimportant at this moment." His eyes, when turned my way, were incredibly earnest. "I will build you an orphanage. This will be my gift to you, but you didn't have to barter for it, it was something that should have been done already." He nodded to himself then calmly resumed eating. I stared open-mouthed before catching myself and went back to sampling the things on my own plate. I couldn't help the small smile that graced my lips.

* * *

I leaned back in my chair. I had never been so full in my whole life.

"Are you done?" I nodded in response to Heero's question. Heero stood, followed closely by Dorothy and Wufei. I felt awkward being the only one sitting down so I stood as well. "I am going to retire to the study. Would you like to join me?"

I remembered Martha's suggestion that I get to know him, but didn't want to be intrusive by spending all my time with him to the point of being an annoyance. "Uh... sure... If you don't mind company."

"Great! Follow me?" He stood up and started to head to the door.

I hurried to follow him. But before we reached the doorway, I gripped his sleeve to stop him. He turned to see what I wanted. "What's going to happen to the food?"

His eyes shifted to the table, still covered with ample amounts of food. "I believe the servants take leftovers home to their families. I can ask to be sure, if you'd like?"

"Can you make sure it isn't just thrown away?"

"Of course." His smile then made me wonder if he'd attempt to give me anything I asked.

I gave a smile of my own in response. "Thanks, Heero."

* * *

I followed him to what I would have called a library. The walls were completely covered in books, only broken in a few places for large windows to allow in light, and a large fireplace, unlit at the moment since it wasn't the season for it. There was a large couch situated to face the fireplace and some uncomfortable looking but surely antique (and expensive) chairs located about the room. Heero sat at one end of the couch. I sat uncomfortably on the other end.

"That's an awful lot of books." I cringed at my own conversation starter. _Way to go Duo. Impress him with your skills of observing the obvious._

"It's not as many as there are at the university, but they do cover many different subjects. Biology, etiquette, history, geography. There's probably at least one book on any subject you could think of. Is there anything you'd be interested in seeing?"

I hadn't thought there was when I entered this room, but then when I heard 'history' it hit me. "Do you… do you have anything about the late King and Queen of Sanc?"

Heero got up and headed to a set of shelves near the corner of the room. "My father maintains a large collection of books covering the history, politics, and family lineage of the ruling and other influential families for the nearby kingdoms. You never know what information will help you during trade negotiations." He pulled out three books and headed back to join me on the couch, sitting in the middle. "This one is a family tree for the Maxwell line and offshoot families." He set down a reddish-brown colored book with gold metal decorating the corners on the small space on the couch between us. "This one is a history of Sanc." A navy blue, almost black, joined the first. "And this one has images of different places in Sanc." The third book joined the pile. "That one is a favourite of mine." It was green and decorated with silver filigree.

I pulled the first book out from underneath and started skimming through the earlier pages. It went back many generations and had more than just the birth, marriage, children, and death type information I was expecting. Some had brief descriptions of personality or even interests. One of the earlier Maxwells was apparently into rose breeding and had even developed a new color of rose. I suddenly wanted to read the whole thing, but knew it would take me awhile. "May I borrow this?"

"You can borrow whichever you want. And feel free to come back for more as well. Just hand the ones you're done with to a servant for reshelving."

I set the lineage book on the small table next to the couch, and placed the history book there as well. I picked up the silver filigree book. It was lighter than I expected. There was a metal clasp holding it shut. I opened the cover to find a lithograph picture of a busy port. There were all different types of ships and smaller boats and people bustling about. "This is the southernmost port in Sanc." Heero scooted over next to me to point at the image. "You can see here the very tip of city hall for Notrora. It's located on the bit of land that wraps around to form this cove." I turned the notably thick page to find another lithograph image. This time it was a mountain scene. There was a trail leading up the mountain. A cart full of some lumpy looking objects was travelling down the trail being pulled by a mule. There was a building at the bottom of the trail. Some wooden planks in the form of a trough lead up beside the building and something was pouring out the end. "This is one of their ore mines." He pointed to the wooden trough. "The sluice is where they pan through the smaller rocks to make sure they have all the ore pieces. This water is being redirected from a river a mile away." He turned the page, displaying a lithograph of a copse of trees in oddly straight lines. "This is the rosewood tree farm in central Sanc. They use the timber in things such as wooden handgrips for their gunworks." He turned yet another page, and had yet another story to go with it. I was amazed by how much he knew, and it wasn't even his country. I sat looking at the pictures and listening to the low timber of his voice late into the night.

* * *

I awoke slowly, noticing a crick in my neck first, before registering I wasn't even lying down. I opened my eyes to find myself in an elaborate, book-lined room. Memories of the night before surfaced and with them the knowledge that I could take my time coming awake. I yawned. My pillow groaned.

_What the!?_

I jerked upright and turned to my left, nearly slamming my nose into what was now apparent to me to be Heero's shoulder, not a pillow. He was blinking sleepy eyes my way. "Did I fall asleep on you?"

"I think we fell asleep on each other." I could _feel_ him eyeing my sleep-mussed hair and felt myself blushing.

He stood and stretched. My eyes riveted to the inch of skin where his shirt hiked up. "Well, would you like some breakfast?"

He held out his hand to help me up. Seemed he was going with the 'pretend this isn't embarrassing at all' route. I decided to follow his lead. "Sounds good." I placed my hand in his. His thin, warm fingers gripped my hand firmly while he helped pull me forward. I overbalanced, having to place a hand against his chest to stop myself from falling. I promptly pulled my hand away, but a quick glance at his face showed a small smile. I felt my blush darken and quickly swung around to head to the door. "Well, come on. Or I may eat all your share."

I entered the hallway to find both Wufei and Dorothy stationed there, smug looks on both their faces. "Oh fuck the both of you."

Wufei had the decency to at least pretend to look contrite. Dorothy lazily replied, "I'd be up for it, but I'm not sure His Highness would be agreeable to the arrangement."

I don't think I'm ever going to win against that woman.

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

-Author's Note-

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. It was being a complete pain in the ass and I still am pretty unhappy with it. No matter how many times I rewrote scenes, they kept coming out all OOC. -.- _Then_ I had a (thankfully minor) life crisis pop up, but it's (mostly) dealt with now.

Enter Martha, the Fairy Godmother of Weird Logic.

(I've been a huge fan of Ever After ever since it was released. So when I hear "fairy godmother", my first thought is always Leonardo Da Vinci and his advice and insightful questions and not of the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo type.)

I'd like to stress that I'm not trying to make Heero look bad. His father is a good king, and Heero was being raised to be a good king. Duo's perspective is just helping him become a _great_ king.

I realised I never mentioned that I messed with their ages, which could lead some to believe Treize was either a child war prodigy or a pervert, so here they are.

Age at Sanc fall: Zechs 19, Relena 8, Duo 2, Treize 25

Current age: Duo 19, Heero 22, Relena 25, Zechs 36, Treize 42


End file.
